Cedric's birthday
by Soutiam
Summary: It's Cedric's birthday and Sofia is acting very suspicious.
1. Chapter 1

A good birthday and a good Christmas.

Apparently because it's Jess Harnell's birthday today it would be Cedric's is also Christmas eve so Cedric is not lucky so as Jess they would both need to have 1 present for Christmas and their birthday.I have decided to write a two chaptered story based on Cedric's birthday.

"What is the present I get for Christmas?Well Wormy,I'll tell you even if you don't want to 's a ton of more that not the best present for my birthday and Christmas?That was sarcasm by the way.I don't think they even remember my you even know why I didn't save the ings life as many times as my dad,it's because the king wasn't in trouble as much oh no actually,whenever he was in trouble he didn't tell me because I'm only an entertainer for children."Cedric said only to be interupted by Sofia's soft voice.

"No you're not and that is because there are no children left."

"When did YOU come in?"

"Right when you said that you're an entertainer for children!".Wormwood gave a soft 'kwak' to Sofia before he flew on to Sofia's shoulder and rubbed his feathers on her cheek."You're welcome Wormwood."

"When you're companion replaces you with a very annoying child."Cedric mumbled under his breath.

"I'm not a child." Sofia said while stroking Wormwood's feathers.

"Who has the hearing of of a barn owel" He said it this time a little bit louder for her to hear.

"There you go, I found this at this bird store when I went to the village.I thought you might like it." Sofia handed Wormwood a block of Wormwoods favourite seed mix held together by took it gratefully and flew to his perch to enjoy his snack.

"Meet me in my room at half past eleven tonight." Sofia demanded to Cedric.

"Um.. not."Cedric answered.

"That was an order not a question" She strongly said.

"Hmph though I still think half eleven is too late and I still don't know why you want me to meet you in the first place. ."Sofia nodded and left the room shutting the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon it was 11:25 and Cedric headed of to Sofia's room.'So where is her room,it should be somewhere around here.'He the long hallway he came across a lit room.'Is it this one?I mean she IS the only one who is awake!'He thought he entered the waiting area ready to knock but the door was half open gently he entered the very princess like room."Sofia?"As he said it Sofia came out of her dressing room with extremely messy and ruffled hair."Oh hi Cedric!"She coolly.

"Your hair?"

"Too much hairspray,I think!"She tried to straighten her hair with her hand.

"Yeah,but how are you going to fix THAT hair."

"Well Amber gave me this cream but my hair is too long and I need someone to apply it."Cedric smiled.

"Is that another way of asking me to do it?"He asked,eyebrows smile and Cedric motioned her to sit down on the handed him the cream an he began applying from the tip smoothing down every part of he finished,he noticed that Sofia was fast sleep."Sofia?Wake up!"

"I'm not sleep you know!"Cedric took the brush from her vanity and brushed down her hair."What time is it?"Sofia asked.

"Five to twelve."

"Oh then come with me!"Sofia stood up and walked over to a set of got a filled black cotton pouch and sprinkled some dust over her and Cedric making the both disappear and appear in Mystic grabbed a hold of Cedric's hand and began dragging him towards his parents they arrived,Sofia waited but didn't the clock hit 12 the door magically opened revealing a well decorated room with Winifred and Goodwin saying "Happy birthday Cedric!"

"Is it?Already?"Cedric asked the other 3 some hours of fun,Goodwin announced that it's time for the gave his first and it was a hand made yet very powerful wand she made for him."Please don't tell me that you took the 1 year course in wand making just for me."He told Sofia.

"Okay I won't but it's true."The next present was Winifred's,it was a square glass that showed Cedric whatever someone was doing."Just Cedric,use it wisely,people's lives are very delicate!"Winifred laughed and it was true,with that thing you could see anything from what someone had for lunch to the password Roland uses for his jewellery room but he didn't need hated jewellery anyway except the Amulet of Avalor of last person was the carefully wrapped box it was a gold ring holding a familiar stone."Is this the ,Central ring?"Cedric asked ,his eyes like they were going to pop.

"Yes son,it's made out of every single powerful stone you can find and it can control each one of also has a replica version of the powers that each stone holds making the most powerful stone in the universe.I could never use because it requires extreme magic that is not in my power yet I was hoping your power was strong enough to do it."Goodwin answered."But dad,if you ,as in the greatest sorcerer who waved a wand,can't use it then how can I?"Cedric asked rather sadly.

"Just .Here's the spell."Goodwin answered trying to keep his hopes handed Cedric a piece of the wand Sofia gave him he pointed it at the ring and said the incantation carefully and suddenly a beam of white light came from the ring and surrounded everywhere."It worked,IT WORKED,my son is the most powerful person in the world and it worked!"Goodwin else in the room were shocked to the point where they couldn't was the first to speak,"I simply can not believe it!I'm probably just dreaming anyway so there is no need to scream."Sofia turned him around and slapped him hard."Oww!What was that for?"Cedric cried.

"To show you that you are no way dreaming!"Sofia celebrated for a couple of more hours before Sofia and Cedric headed home."Cedric,why didn't you use your family wand for casting such a powerful spell?"Sofia asked curiously.

"Because the wand you gave me had a special ingredient that the family wand did not have."

"And what was that?"

"Love and friendship."


End file.
